brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cowl
The Cowl: Any superhero who wears a dark, scary animal-themed costume, has a tough reputation and rescues people from street crime in cities at night by surprise attacks on criminals, especially organized crime figures. They also come and go with a Stealth Hi/'Bye (sneaky entry and exit). They are usually a Non-Powered Costumed Hero who uses psychological warfare (PSYWAR) against the underworld. Those with Psi Powers tend to have a darkness, occult or predator animal theme. They are a subtrope of Terror Hero. Examples: * The Shadow, a pulp magazine superhero with an Evil Laugh, in a black fedora, red mask and black trenchcoat, was feared by criminals, nocturnal and homicidal. He is one of the earliest examples, followed by the Spider, Zorro, Batman and the Phantom. * Blade is a ruthless vampire-hunter and vampire antihero with a sword, assault weapons loaded with silver ammunition, etc.. * In Stormwatch and The Authority, Midnighter is a cowl but Apollo, his husband is The Cape, since they are Gay/Lesbian Expies of Batman and Superman. Both are also homicidal super soldiers (paranormal military). The only difference in behavior is that Midnighter dresses in a black leather executioner mask and trenchcoat and acts tough, while Apollo is a handsome, friendly blond in a gold costume (TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-18). Bmup2p220001.jpg|Tasha beats sex offenders. Bmup2p230002.png|Tasha dominates witnesses. In Brother Muscle: * An Averted Trope, except for Brother Muscle's nonlethal Roaring Rampage of Revenge on the Delinquents who threatened him with a Sinister Switchblade and shot up his chemistry class, causing his Freak Lab Accident with stray bullets. Pre-teen Tasha inflicted shockingly gory knockout injuries on her attempted sex offenders with her Extraterrestrial Super Strength. They only killed villains and supervillains in computer simulations. Both he and Ultraperson, his partner, mostly operate by day and wear brightly colored costumes, due to their Rave Culture and because neither of them are gangland orphans, berserkers, ninjas or mercenaries, like other Dark Age of Comic Books superheroes in The Nineties. Neither of them carry guns of any kind, because as Invulnerable Flying Bricks, they do not fear for their lives, nor need to kill to survive. Judging by the Gang Bangers' reaction, they do not frighten criminals, either, with their Cheap Costumes and Atrocious Aliases ( TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-18; Lathan, 2013). * The proposed remake by the author follows the trope more closely, due to the revenge taken by bisexual, transgender superhero Fascinator (Brother Muscle) on her abusive parents, school bullies and homophobic coaches, for oppressing her before and after her laboratory accident. She Reality Warped them into an extra-dimensional cornfield. She and Renown (Ultraperson) wear black or green costumes and combat druglords and terrorists in a more Batman-like manner than before, because they were both Bully Hunters (child vigilantes who retaliate against bullying), educated mostly in Inner City Schools and influenced by '80s and '90s comic books, martial arts and mercenary magazines, action movies, from Rambo to The Matrix(2019). '80s Renown.png|'80s Renown '90s BBW Renown.jpg|'90s BBW Renown Dark Age Darryl and Dannika.jpg|'90s Goth Darryl and Dannika '90s Raver Dannika and Natasha.jpg|'90s Raver Dannika and Natasha Darla's pictures-6-15-2017 595.jpg|'90s Fascinator '80s Dark Age Fascinator.jpg|'80s Dark Age Fascinator '80s Dannika Tremont.jpg.jpg|'80s Dannika Tremont Bmup1p24036.jpg|Brother Muscle gets even. Acknowledgements: * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013, 2019) * TV Tropes Wiki (2006-18) * Wikipedia (2006-18) Category:Characters Category:Alignments Category:Metafiction Category:Paranormal